Meeting the Dads 02: Leo Wyatt
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of 'Who's Your Baby's Daddy' series.** Maybe she should have been clearer. When she was 16, she dreamed of having Angel's baby. Now she might be carrying an angel's baby.


**Meeting the Dads: Leo Wyatt**

Summary: Maybe she should have been clearer. When she was 16, she dreamed of having Angel's baby. Now she might be carrying an _angel's_ baby.

A/N: In response to Challenge 3064: _conception by conspiracy *non-stargate*_ by shelli.

A/N2: Thanks to my betas: zigpal, JediKnight and additionally harcroft, who gave me the idea for this story. Double thanks to Tanydwr for the wonderful fanart. You're the best!

A/N3: I've gotten some concerned reviews about the idea that Buffy would consider an abortion when her whole life is about saving others. Just to point out, it is only _considering_. Given the danger of being a pregnant Slayer would be a good enough reason for her to think about, not to mention worrying that she was carrying the child of the human equivalent of a monster. So while she will talk about it, that in no way indicates that she'll actually do it. Okay? Feel better now?

Warning: Non-fuzzy type feelings for Maggie, Riley and the Initiative…duh!!

Rating: FR15 for language and talk of sex, of course, she's _pregnant_ after all.

Pairing: Basically a Buffy/Giles _friendship_. Anything else is up to you, the reviewers – within reason of course.

Timeline for Charmed: set during season 1, episode 6 _'__The Wedding From Hell__'_.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

-------------------------------------

**San Francisco**

Buffy walked away from the widow Wyatt's house with a frown creasing her forehead. This didn't make any sense…and she was used to the unusual. She turned to Giles. "Do you understand how a guy who died almost 60 years ago could be on the list of donors? I mean, if he was turned, then he would be sterile right? Vampires can't father children, _can_ they?"

Giles glanced back at the house momentarily. "I'm as confused as you are. But I wouldn't worry about him being a vampire. For one thing, he died of injuries sustained in a shelling. For another, the coven assured us that the father was human."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean all the men on the list were. Could you call them up and ask them?" she requested with a worried expression.

"I will, as soon as we get back to the hotel," he promised.

-------------------------------------

**Hotel**

**A short while later…**

As soon as he hung up the phone, Buffy asked Giles, "Well, what did they say?"

"I gave them the name and they promised that somebody would let us know what happened," he replied, unhappy that he didn't have an actual answer to give her.

She frowned. "That sounds ominous."

Just then, a flurry of blue lights spun in the middle of the room, settling into the form of two beings wearing robes with their hoods up. Giles instinctively lunged for the weapons bag next to the bed for a sword as Buffy grabbed the twin daggers hidden at the small of her back. She kicked the taller of the two into the wall while she scissored the daggers at the base of the neck of the other one. "What are you? And why are you here?" she demanded harshly.

The one she was holding answered calmly, "We are here because you asked the Devon Coven about Leo Wyatt. What did you want with him?"

Buffy refused to back down. "You still haven't answered _what_ you are!"

The figure shook her head. "First you tell us why you are interested in Leo."

Giles interjected, "So he's still alive then?"

As the second figure stood up, his hood fell back away from his face. Buffy glanced over when she heard Giles' gasp of recognition.

"You look pretty good for a guy who's been dead for 60 years, Leo. So, what kind of demon are you? Or maybe just a _half_ demon?" she guessed.

"What do you know about demons?" the female figure inquired.

Giles put down his sword and removed his glasses to give them a good wiping. Without the constant need to take them off on pretense like in Sunnydale, now they had a chance to actually get dirty. "I feel we are quickly heading toward an impasse here. If they don't recognize you, then I think it's safe to assume they aren't demons, Buffy."

Buffy let her weapons down, but didn't put them away. "I'm the Slayer. You know, theoretically, the _'one girl in all the world…'_ jazz. And you are?"

The female brightened at the news of meeting a Slayer. "Pleased to meet you. I am Sandra, an Elder and Leo is a whitelighter."

"And that means what exactly?" Buffy inquired, still lost.

Sandra sat on a nearby chair so as to appear casual. "There are several styles of magick. One focuses power through an object – such as a wand. Two others are more closely related: Elemental and Heritage. They both draw power from the earth. The difference is that with Heritage magick, the power gets passed down to the next generation of witches. Or warlocks if they turn evil."

She nodded to Leo to continue.

"To try to stop Heritage witches from turning evil, they are assigned a whitelighter to help guide them. To help train them and teach them about magick. But they have to do so without revealing themselves," he finished, hiding his frustration admirably.

"Sounds rather difficult," Giles said diplomatically.

Buffy took a different approach. "Sounds _stupid_." When Giles opened his mouth to admonish her, she pressed on, "Seriously…what if you or Merrick were under that kind of restriction with me? You do sorta the same thing as a whitelighter does, but you do it with me knowing about you."

Sandra quickly agreed to let the Watcher know she wasn't offended by the Slayer's words, "She's not wrong. There is a growing segment of the Elders that believe whitelighters should be more involved in their charges' lives. That way they will care for them as more than just an assignment. Now what did you want with Leo?"

Buffy considered the two figures before asking, "What do you think, Giles?"

Giles took a deep breath, knowing this was coming and having done what he could to give her the best answer possible. "It's your choice, but I see no reason not to confide in them."

Her eyes narrowed. She trusted him, but she was about to tell unknown supernatural beings that she had a weakness – if only temporarily. "You're sure? We only have their word that they're the good guys."

"That and I cast an aura spell while we were talking that showed me theirs," he responded with a satisfied smirk. Both Leo and the Elder looked surprised that he had managed that without their knowing it.

Buffy relaxed considerably at his answer. "Okay, I'm still not sure how all this works since you supposedly died 60 years ago, but…" and she went on to explain briefly about her time in Sunnydale and about Maggie Walsh and the experiment.

Sandra studied Leo questioningly, "Do you have any idea of how they might have obtained a sample from you?"

Leo's expression was one of sickened recognition. "You said this happened a few months ago?" Buffy nodded. "Well, I had to go to Sunnydale to help out a young witch and remembered getting struck by something that felt like electricity. When I woke up, I was in an cell. Rather than waiting to find out what was going on, I orbed out. Unfortunately, whatever happened while I was unconscious made it impossible for me to keep track of where I orbed _from_, so going back was impossible."

"Why didn't you inform one of the Elders?" she questioned, annoyed that he hadn't shared this potential threat.

"I did. I informed Gideon," he answered with his head down, unjustly ashamed for something that wasn't his fault.

Giles interrupted with his own concern, "Who is the witch you went to help?"

Leo shook his head sadly, "It doesn't matter. She died. I was having trouble tracking her down for some reason and by the time I finally found her, she had already died. I tried to heal her…that's when I got hit."

"It's possible that the energy from the Hellmouth was the cause of your problems," Giles theorized out loud.

"Hellmouth?" Leo asked in confusion.

Sandra spoke up, deciding to talk to Gideon herself once she got the chance, "A mystical doorway to demonic dimensions. I should have thought of that as soon as you mentioned Sunnydale. There's a reason why it is protected by a Slayer instead of witches and that's because the energy it leaks taints anything it touches. Slayers don't usually live that long, therefore it isn't a problem with them."

Buffy glared at her and bit out sarcastically, "Gee, thanks for the concern."

The Elder looked immediately contrite. "I'm sorry for the way that sounded. If it makes you feel any better, it's amazing that you've been able to withstand its effects for this long. Especially if you've been there for so many years. I would have thought the Council would have moved you by now."

Giles' head shot up at that declaration. "What do you mean? Why would they have taken away the Hellmouth's guardian?"

"Not taken her far. Just far enough for the energies not to destroy her spirit. After all, a Slayer without the will to live…_won't_," Sandra explained as if it should have been obvious to the Watcher.

Buffy snorted. "I think you've just answered your own question then. They don't _want_ me to live."

Horrified at what the small blonde was implying, Sandra shook her head in denial, "No, that can't be right. When they were charged with guiding and protecting the Slayer, they vowed to do everything in their power to keep her strong."

"Guess they forgot that vow then," Buffy said, then she looked gratefully at Giles. "Well, _most_ of them."

Giles nodded ruefully. "I'm afraid that Buffy is right. Most of the Council view the Slayer as a weapon to exploit until it is no longer usable. And sometimes they do what they can to speed that along," he finished crossly, deliberately keeping his eyes away from his Slayer.

Knowing what he was referring to, Buffy asked, "Do you happen to know _why_ they would drug a Slayer without her knowledge so she'd lose her powers and then force her to go up against a psychotic vampire? They called it the Cruciamentum."

Since Slayers were a fascination of hers, Sandra thought she knew what they were speaking of, but it didn't sound exactly right. "Well, it sounds somewhat familiar. But the original test included her _knowing_ about it from the beginning. She would lose her physical powers, but she would be aware of it so she could continue to train in such a way to make up for it. The thinking behind it was that the girls were beginning to see themselves as nothing but stupid muscle and this was to show them that they had innate intelligence that they could count on went the chips were down."

"Guess they forgot to tell me about informing you then," Giles told Buffy, bitterness tingeing his voice.

Sandra looked alarmed at this turn of events. She considered her options and felt this took precedence over keeping an eye on Leo and these two. "I see. If you will excuse me, I think I need to confer with the others about this. If the Council is acting like this, something has to be done to rectify the situation."

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise and gratitude, although she wasn't sure what these Elders could do. "Won't hear any argument from me."

"Me either," Giles agreed, his thoughts unknowingly echoing that of his Slayer.

"Leo, why don't you stay and get to know them better," she suggested. "I'll let you know if we need you for anything."

He nodded, curious about anyone who could get the usually unflappable Sandra so riled up.

-------------------------------------

**Cemetery in San Francisco**

As they walked around San Francisco hours later, Buffy and Giles ran across Clem and some of his clan members in a cemetery. Leo watched from across the street in confusion as the pair just talked to the demons like they were friends. Then he was surprised even more when one of the demons smiled widely and leaned toward the Slayer to…give her a hug?

He was so intent on the scene that he missed seeing the Charmed Ones witnessing the same thing with uneasy looks. But the sisters knew they had too much to deal with as it was and just settled for trying to memorize the demons' appearances to look them up later in their _'Book of Shadows'_.

They assumed that the two humans were either in disguise or were warlocks and just hoped that they'd recognize them the next time they crossed paths. They quickly made their way back to their vehicle to go home and check the book.

-------------------------------------

Leo walked up to the Slayer and Watcher and asked the obvious, "Umm, Buffy…weren't those demons that you were just talking to?"

"And?" she answered before realizing where he was going with the question. "Haven't you ever met _neutral_ demons before?"

He shook his head, "No. I thought all demons were evil. Hence being called 'demons'."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "I guess it's just a catch-all phrase that means supernatural beings instead of humans." She gave him a knowing look before adding, "You know, the Initiative probably classified _you_ as one of them."

Leo's eyes widened in alarm. "I never thought of it that way before. It's just that all the demons I've come across before were evil. Or so I thought," he added under his breath.

But the Slayer heard him anyway and rushed to reassure him, "Hey, don't go doubting yourself or your bosses. Chances are they were bad guys. The neutrals like Clem are sort of rare. And it's not like he's a saint or anything. Just on the scale of evilness, he's like a half point or something. Unless you have a thing about kittens. That's his favorite food source."

"That's more than I probably needed to know," he answered with a grimace.

She just smirked. "Probably. Just remember, if they are trying to end the world or kill you or innocent people, they are most likely bad guys. If not, then they are someone to check out as a possible threat. I just happen to know Clem and trust him."

Giles decided that she had had her fun long enough and wanted to get back to their earlier discussion. "So do you have just one charge? I suppose you must have more since there are more witches in the world than Slayers."

Leo shot him a grateful look for the change of subject before responding, "Actually, I do have several charges. Three of them live here in San Francisco. They are destined to become the most powerful group of witches in the world."

Buffy thought back to the speeches _she_ was given several times. "And I bet they just _love_ hearing that."

"Well, they each have their own opinion about it. Phoebe, the youngest, loves being a witch so far. Prue, the oldest, seems to resent it the most," he explained, then hesitated.

"And the last one?" Giles prompted.

"Piper? I don't know for sure yet."

"So how do you know anything about them?" Buffy asked, remembering the stalking bit that Angel used to pull on her to learn about her.

"I'm working on their house as a handyman. That gets me close enough to keep an eye on them," Leo answered with a hint of frustration.

Which Giles must have picked because he asked, "But don't you think it would be easier to be able to talk to them directly about things?"

"Yes, but that's not the way things are done," he reflexively defended his bosses' stance.

Buffy laughed with a smirk thrown in for good measure. "Hmm, how many times has somebody tried to tell me that?"

"But they were – on occasion – right," Giles shot back.

Buffy looked chagrined momentarily. "Okay, falling for a vamp was a bad idea. Uber-bad. But having a life and friends and a Watcher who cares about me? I think that balances things out. Besides, it's not like my human guys were much better, except for the killing and torturing. Unless you count what they did to the neutral demons. Well, Parker had nothing to do with that…he was just scum."

Giles glanced at Buffy in surprise. "You're so sure that Riley had nothing to do with what Walsh did to you?"

"I'm thinking it doesn't really matter if he did or not. Unless he's stupid enough to try to come after me or the baby," she said with a predatory growl, courtesy of the Slayer.

-------------------------------------

**Spencer Estate**

**Day of the wedding**

Buffy turned to Leo to ask, "You really think they'll need my help with these demons?"

"Or that it's _safe_ for her to do this in her condition?" Giles added with a touch of anger.

Leo looked apologetically at the pair. "I'm sorry, I know it's wrong to ask this of you – especially considering you might be carrying my child – but you _are_ more experienced in fighting demons than they are. And until I can reveal myself to them, I can't help them directly," he tried to explain.

"And if they decide that _I'm_ somehow a threat?" she inquired, worried about how trigger-happy these newbies were.

Genuinely confused, Leo wondered, "Why would they?"

"Like you said, they are new to this and most likely unsure of whom to trust," Giles pointed out.

Buffy decided to trust him and give his witches a chance. "Okay, but if they try to slay me, I'm so kicking your ass!" she warned him.

Leo answered absently, "Well, they call it 'vanquish' but I get what you mean. I'll orb you into the wine cellar and you should be able to sneak your way around once inside. Good luck."

Buffy smirked as he started to orb them away. "What? No kiss for the possible mother of your child before sending her off into battle?"

-------------------------------------

**Wine Cellar**

"Was that entirely necessary to fluster the poor boy like that?" Giles scolded her half-heartedly, trying to contain his laughter at the whitelighter's expression as they left.

"Giles, that 'poor boy' was born before _you_ were," Buffy pointed out. "Besides, don't you think it was fun to see an angel blush?"

"You are the most incorrigible creature I've ever met," he attempted, losing his resolve to not chuckle.

"Now I know that that means lovely and charming since you'd never say anything to upset the delicate pregnant woman, right?" she asked with a mock-pout.

Giles just snorted, "Delicate? You? Hardly! If that were the case, what are we doing here, getting ready to fight demons?"

"Trying to keep the newbie witches from ending up demon fodder?" she answered flippantly. "Wait! Something's coming and it feels demony."

Getting a glimpse of the bridesmaids, Giles noted dryly, "They're awfully attractive for demons."

"As opposed to say, Angel or Darla?" Buffy pointed out.

He shrugged, "Point taken. How do you want to handle this?"

She drew her weapon as she began to move quietly forward. "I'm thinking of introducing them to our sharp, painful swords. Sound good?"

"Lead on," he whispered back.

They started to battle the demon bridesmaids when Phoebe and Piper made their way in the room.

Piper stared at the four fighting down the stairs. "What should we do? Aren't they all bad guys? I mean those two are the ones we saw with those demons last night in the cemetery."

Not sure what to make of it herself, Phoebe suggested, "Why don't you just freeze them all and we'll worry about that later?"

"Oh, good idea!" Piper exclaimed and waved her hands.

When Buffy didn't freeze with Giles and the bridesmaids, the sisters looked worried. Buffy took advantage of the frozen demons and grabbed her sword to behead them. Their heads, as well as their bodies, dissolved and evaporated away. Once they were taken care of, she turned to the sisters. "Would you mind unfreezing Giles now please?"

Phoebe whispered to her sister, "Why didn't she freeze?"

Continuing to try to freeze Buffy, Piper whispered back, "I don't know! Maybe she has an immunity to it."

Prue walked in behind them. "Down, let me try my power!" With a wave of her hand, she flung Buffy across the room.

Buffy pushed herself up from the floor and started to walk back. "You know, that is just really rude to do to someone who is just trying to help you."

"So you're trying to tell us that you're a good guy?" Prue demanded, clearly skeptical.

"Well, 'guy' wouldn't be among the way I would describe myself, but yeah, I'm on the side of good," she answered.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Then why did you let those demons live last night? And why did one of them hug you?"

Buffy ran her fingers through her hair in annoyance; these people really needed to get updated on 'demons' before they killed one that didn't deserve it.. "Because they aren't _evil_. And he was congratulating me on my pregnancy."

Phoebe muttered softly, "Lot of that going around."

Buffy heard her though and inquired, "What do you mean?"

Surprised that the blonde caught that, Phoebe's eyes widened. "Just that pregnancy seems to be the theme for the day. Hecate is trying to get the groom to impregnate her so she can pull her mojo and--" An elbow to the ribs from Piper stopped Phoebe's comment.

"That bitch again? She is really more trouble than she's worth! Can you unfreeze him now? I have to ask him something," she requested as politely as she could manage.

After Piper waved her hands again, Buffy turned to Giles who looked at the room in confusion.

"Very quickly, she froze everyone but me – we don't know why it didn't work on me since big sis' hand waving did – I took care of the sidekicks, but the big bad is still out there. She wants to get groiny with the groom and have his kid for some reason."

Since she wasn't Willow, she paused to take a breath, "Guess what her name is…Hecate. Only they pronounce it differently then Catherine or Amy did when they called on her in their spells. Is it possible we're dealing with two different beings named Hecate?"

Giles shook his head uselessly, "Without research, I couldn't tell you. But I'm unsure as to how it makes a difference in what we need to do today. My guess is that with this family's position in society and the influence it wields, it would give this child immense power in the human world. We cannot allow that to happen."

Prue cleared her throat, upset that Piper had listened to the person she still wasn't sure was a threat. "Excuse me, remember us? The ones standing here, trying to decide if you're good or evil?"

Buffy let out a disgusted sigh, "You haven't figured that out yet? Man, you really do need help. When you finally decide, we'll be upstairs, stopping demon bride."

"You forgot that I can stop you," she answered smugly.

"Giles, you okay here by yourself?" He nodded his understanding. "You caught me off-guard before; that won't happen again."

Prue narrowed her eyes, preparing for an attack. "We'll see about that!"

She tried to fling Buffy again, but Buffy moved too quickly for her to track. Before they knew it, she was past them and out of the cellar.

Giles gave his own smug smile at the overconfident witch. "She tried to warn you. Now, are you going to do that to me or should we try to help her stop Hecate?"

Phoebe made her own choice. "The priest said that she needed to be stopped using this…" she explained and she held out the special dagger.

Giles didn't try to take it, but studied it in Phoebe's hand. He motioned her to turn it over so he could look at the other side. "Well, from what I can tell, this would banish her back to her dimension, but it wouldn't kill her. She'd still be able to try this again. But it's not bad as a back-up plan if Buffy is unable to slay her."

"Don't you mean vanquish?" Piper asked, trying to wrap her mind around all this.

"No, she doesn't use magick as you do. She is the Slayer; she slays demons." Seeing the look on their faces, he clarified, "_Evil_ demons that is. Now I'd suggest we catch up to her in case she needs our assistance."

-------------------------------------

**Upstairs of the Spencer Estate**

They finally caught up to her coming out of the groom's room, looking a little disheveled and blushing furiously. "Uhh, you might want to stay out of there."

Prue glared at her and motioned Piper toward the door. "Why? What did you do to him?"

Buffy bit her lip to keep from laughing, "Me? Nothing. It's what that chick Allison is doing to him that isn't for innocent eyes."

Piper, who had started to open the door, quickly shut it when the sounds drifting out into the hallway indicated what Buffy meant by that.

"So who are you really?" Phoebe finally asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Looking at her Watcher in surprise, Buffy remarked, "You mean you didn't give them the whole spiel by now?"

Giles just gave her one of his looks. "I was a bit more concerned about your welfare than I was in enlightening them. _Are_ you alright? And the baby?" he inquired solicitously.

"Mommy and the little parasite are doing fine." She quickly looked at the witches to add, "And by parasite, I'm just kidding, in case you get any ideas. I'm only in town for the father, then I'll be on my way."

Before the sisters could ask, Andy came up to talk to them. While Prue gave him back the dagger, the others made their way out the front door.

-------------------------------------

**Later at Quake, after closing**

Piper finished setting out the drinks and sat down. "So how did you know about us before?"

Buffy hesitated, berating herself for letting that slip. "Uhh--"

At that moment, Leo orbed in. "I told them."

"Leo!" the sisters exclaimed in shocked unison.

"What's up Leo?" Buffy asked, meaning more than what she said.

"After the Elders finished discussing how to handle your Council problem, they decided to reconsider their stance on witches and whitelighters," he said with a grateful look.

Giles nodded approvingly, "Good for them."

Phoebe interrupted, "What's a whitelighter?"

-------------------------------------

A/N: I didn't want to chance splitting up Piper and Leo with a Slayer's kid, so thought the best option would be to bring Buffy in _before_ they got together. Sorry for any discrepancies in the episode, but that's the way I needed it to go. I can't _believe_ these stories are getting so long! And just so you know, Leo carried ID that had his name and past address in San Francisco, just updated to reflect the correct dates for the present (ie. born in the 70's).


End file.
